The Triforce of Wisdom
by Phoenyx-Scribe
Summary: While Link was out saving Hyrule, Zelda was also honing her skills and finding a way to help Link on his quest. Ocarina of Time through Zelda's perspective. Eventual Link/Zelda. R
1. Meeting the Hero

Meeting the Hero

I placed my hands on the stone, bending my knees a bit as I looked through the window. I had a clear view into the throne room, which was slowly filling up with various people of the Hylian court. I had heard my father speaking to one of his advisors: the leader of the Gerudo's was coming to the castle to meet with the Hylian court. At the end of the throne room the door opened slowly and a large man with dark, calculating eyes was ushered in. Although I had never seen this man before, there was something about him that seemed familiar.

"Where have I seen that man before?" I muttered to myself. As I continued to ponder the reasons for his familiarity, a small hand tapped my shoulder. Startled, I whirled around, afraid that someone might have caught be spying on the throne room. "Who are you?" My eyes met those of a blond boy dressed in a strange green tunic. He looked like he could have been from Hyrule, but his clothes, weapons, even his body language expressed his alien origin. "How did you get past the guards?" He shuffled his feet, seeming to be thinking of an appropriate answer. I assessed the boy and noticed a small blue coloured ball floating around his head. "Oh! What is that? Is that a fairy?!" My heart began to race. Maybe the legend was true! "Then are you…are you from the forest?"

"I am." He answered quietly, pursing his lips nervously.

"Then…you wouldn't happen to have…the spiritual stone of the forest, would you?! That green and shining stone…" I clasped my hands together excitedly, waiting for his answer. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. I smiled, clapping my hands together. "Just as I thought! You see, I had a dream. In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy just like the one you have with you. I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest…Yes, I thought you might be the one." The boy's eyes widened and his jaw fell open, this strange news obviously overwhelming him at the moment. "Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

"I am Link," he answered quietly. I smiled, hoping to bring a bit of a grin to his face. One corner of his mouth twitched but he did not smile.

"Strange…it sounds somehow…familiar. Okay then, Link. I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone…do you promise?" I waited for him to speak, but he just nodded.

"The legend goes like this: The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule, and ancient symbol that has the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity. If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil…That is what has been told. So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones."

"I see…" Link replied. I could see the thoughts racing in his head.

"The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. And another thing you need is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend…The Ocarina of Time! Does that all make sense? I'm sorry, it's kind of a long story." I smiled apologetically but Link nodded again, even managing to reassure her with a trace of a smile. "That's great! I forgot to tell you…I was spying through this window just now." I looked back into the throne room and saw Ganondorf again. The waves of evil radiating off of him seemed to fill the throne room, choking every ray of light and purity near him. The familiar feeling returned, and the thought suddenly dawned on me: the evil atmosphere around Ganondorf was from my dream! "The other element from my dream…the dark clouds…I believe they symbolize that man in there! Will you look through the window at him?" I moved aside, allowing Link to look through the window. Link frowned once he saw the man.

"Do you see the man with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I have heard things that make me sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream…they must symbolize that man!" Ganondorf's head turned to the side, his dark eyes meeting Link's. Link backed away, his breathing suddenly hoarse and laboured. "What happened? Did he see you? Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning…yet!"

"That may be," Link replied. "But that doesn't make me feel any better about it. Have you told anyone else about your dream? Wouldn't your father be able to do something about it?"

"Yes. I told my father about the dream, but he didn't believe it was a prophecy. However, I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And he wants to conquer the entire world! Link…now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please! Will you help me?" I begged, hoping that he would agree.

"I will do my best, Princess." He bowed. I smiled, clapping my hands again. At that moment, it felt as through everything was going to work out and we, mere children, might have a chance of protecting Hyrule.

"Thank you! I am afraid…I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule if we don't stop him. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come. We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! You go find the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him! One more thing…Take this letter. I'm sure it will be helpful to you." I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket. I quickly scrawled a short note on the paper, then carefully placed my signature on the letter. This would ensure that Link would be able to access any "private access only" areas of the kingdom. I placed the letter in his hands, hoping that it would be helpful to him on his journey. "My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her." I smiled one last time at Link, full of hope and faith that he would be able to complete the task given to him.

I watched as Impa spoke to Link, her tough exterior melting away. I had instructed her to teach the ancient Royal melody, the one she played for me as a baby. The tune wafted into the air, filling the yard with a beautiful melody. Link imitated the notes and the two of them played together. Too soon, Impa lead Link through the archway.

"Be successful in your trials, may the goddesses bless you."


	2. Escape

Escape

From the weather to Impa's strange behavior, I could sense that things within the castle were amiss. The sky had changed from clear blue to a dark, ominous grey last evening, thunder and lightning keeping me awake the entire night. My eyes had never witnessed a storm like this, except for in my prophetic dream. I knew that Lord Ganondorf was still in the castle. My father had allowed him to stay in Hyrule for the last two weeks, convinced that he would be able to create an agreement between the Gerudo kingdom and our own.

"Impa, it's nearly noon. Why can't I go out and do something?" I asked. By this time, I usually had been out and about around the castle for several hours, either attending classes or walking the halls. The boredom was beginning to kill me. "Besides, we can't stay in here all day. If Link comes back, he needs to be able to find me." I blushed, understanding that I sounded foolish. It was strange; the fact that I hadn't seen Link for those last two weeks bothered her for some reason, but the idea that he might return to the castle put butterflies in her stomach. I looked up to Impa and she turned to me, a serious look hardening her already harsh features.

"Your father is still in his meeting with that…man," Impa spat. "I've felt uneasy about him in relation to Hyrule since he became the king of the Gerudos. As long as he is in the castle you are not leaving my sight. The fact that he is still in the throne room with the king bothers me greatly."

"It sounds as though I was correct about the dark clouds' significance in my dream. I'm glad that you believed me, Impa. I'm also worried about my father." Sighing, Impa sighed and turned to me, placing both of her hands on my shoulder. She then knelt down and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Princess. There are things going on here that you might not understand…I think now is the time to tell you my plan. Zelda, there is no concrete reason for me to feel this way other than something I have heard Ganondorf say in the last days he has been here. I felt it my duty to protect the family, you specifically, so I took it upon myself to spy on him during your lessons. Most of his actions appeared to be trustworthy, until I discovered him speaking to one of the castle guards. Despite the fact that Ganondorf wouldn't normally speak to a guard wasn't what bothered me; it was what he said. I wasn't able to catch every word, but I did hear him say 'Princess Zelda is the key to my plan…she will allow me to enter the place'. We both know how the Royal Family treasure works. Do you understand what I am saying?" Impa pulled me in for a tight hug. I nodded, but what she was implying was almost too much to handle. "As the last protector of the Royal Family, I have prepared a secret place for you in a time such as this. We will know when the time is right. I will take you there once Ganondorf has made his move."

"What about my father? Won't he come with us?" A lump formed in my throat at the idea of leaving him behind. After my mother's death, it had only been the two of us, along with Impa. Abandoning my father to the hands of that evil Gerudo man was not an option. "We can't just leave him behind!"

"Zelda, there are things happening in our world that you are not yet old enough to understand. There is no way to make this any easier…it is what has to be done. Your father and I have already discussed it." I could see tears welling in Impa's eyes, her hardened exterior falling momentarily. "You must not question it; there is nothing you can do at this time." She stood and faced the window, but she was not looking out into the courtyard; her thoughts were elsewhere. I didn't want to accept this news. However, Impa had always expressed the fact that she had my best interests in mind. As hard as it was to wrap my mind around, I resolved to submit to Impa's will.

"Fine…I'll go where you tell me." I whispered, my own tears starting to form. My eyes travelled around the room. I attempted to remember it exactly as it was. I looked to the bed covered in the quilt Impa made for me, the wardrobe where my mother's old dresses hanged, the wooden chest in the corner filled with my old toys, and, in the centre of the room, my harp. I knew leaving this place would be difficult. "What if we have to leave before Link comes back?"

"Princess, don't worry about these kinds of things at this moment. It will be easier on you to take things as they come instead of letting things stew. We will handle things as they come." Impa hugged me one last time. "Now why don't you sit at the harp and play a song for me?"

"I will later, but first we must go to the Temple. I need to tell Link something, just in case I don't see him again. I have a feeling I will need to find other means of getting this ocarina to him, but he must know the secret of our treasure." I answered, feeling confident that Impa would give me that freedom. She agreed and we left for the Temple immediately.

Impa had agreed to wait outside the temple; there usually weren't many people inside. Once I checked that I was alone, I held the ocarina close and began to speak.

"Link, it's me, Zelda. When you hold this Ocarina in your hand…I won't be around anymore…I wanted to wait for you, but I don't think I can delay it any longer…but you must have the ocarina and this melody…this song opens the Door of Time…." I placed my lips on the ocarina, playing slowly and clearly. "Now, Link. Play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple of Time. You must protect the Triforce!" Once my message was complete, I met with Impa outside, and we returned to my rooms.

Another three days passed before Impa's words started to ring true. It was six o'clock in the evening and I was beginning my third consecutive hour of harp playing as we waited for one of the servants to bring us our dinner. Impa, hearing a heavy thumping at the door, hurried to answer. The knocking sounded much more urgent than normal. As Impa unlocked the door and opened it a crack, I heard hurried whispering from someone I knew was not there with food. Impa shut the door and shoved the key into the lock.

"Who was that?" I ran to Impa's side, my own voice a whisper now. "What's wrong?"

"It's time." She answered. My hand went to the ocarina of time, which was wrapped tightly in my dress. "Something has happened in the castle. We must leave now."

"What happened?" I questioned, my voice becoming frantic. "Where's my father."

"Princess, be silent. I can tell you this at the moment: Ganondorf has betrayed your father. We need to escape from the castle and get to the place I told you about." Before I could answer, Impa shoved the wardrobe to the left, revealing a door sized seam in the stone wall. Impa struck the seamed portion and the stones crumbled. A corridor opened up, the lack of windows or lamplight making the passage a black hole threatening to swallow us up. Impa grabbed my arm and dragged me into dark mouth of the corridor. I couldn't move, barely able to breathe. Soon Impa lifted me up and carried me on her back as she ran through the dark, somehow knowing where the twists and turns were located. I could hear screaming and pleading coming from beyond the walls, coupled with the sound of metal striking metal. Eventually we reached the end of the passageway. We found ourselves in the east tower. I hopped off of Impa's back, my temporary paralysis gone. The east tower was open and narrow with the spiral staircase winding against the walls.

"Are you prepared to walk or should I carry you again?" Impa questioned.

"I'll walk for now…" I replied. I could no longer hear anymore screams or shrieks from the castle. I hoped that the worst of it was over, but I wasn't holding my breath. I followed Impa down the steps. After what seemed like ages, we finally reached the bottom. The rough wooden door at the bottom led us into the stables.

Impa's white gelding was waiting in its stall, already saddled. Impa jumped up onto the horse's back, and then placed me in front of her. Without warning, Impa urged the horse into a gallop. I shut my eyes tightly as we passed through the front court yard; a massacre had taken place there. I didn't want to see the mutilated bodies remaining there. Soon we were galloping through Castle Town, Impa barely attempting to avoid the Castle Town residents in the way.

"Stop them! They're getting away!" A deep, gravelly voice boomed. I turned and my heart leapt into my throat. A short distance behind us I could see Ganondorf on a large black horse. I hadn't realized that Ganondorf had been aware of our escape, let alone that he followed us. Up ahead, the drawbridge lowered slowly, barely lying flat before we rushed across it. As we galloped across the drawbridge, I saw Link standing nearby. I called out his name and quickly removed the ocarina from my belt. On a whim I tossed it in Link's direction, aiming for the moat. The goddesses must have been watching out for our wellbeing. As we made our way deeper into Hyrule Field, I witnessed Ganondorf stop where Link was, striking the boy before continuing to follow us into the field. In the distance, I could see Link dive into the moat. I felt a tug in my chest, and knew that Link had received my message.


End file.
